A Godfather's Kiss
by KeatonGrin
Summary: Siriu's name has been cleared. Harry gets to live with him. One night, unable to sleep, the two talk and go down a road of unfamiliar comfort. The feelings it brings puts Harry in new found ease, but is it all real? LIGHT SiriusxHarry fluff COMPLETE


**A Godfather's Kiss**

**WARNING****:** This story contains LIGHT SiriusxHarry- yes, that means BOY LOVE. If this doesn't meet your approval, please turn back now...this story is not for you! Thank you.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I own neither the characters or the story and I do not get paid for writing this.

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts**.

_**x x x**_

Many stars twinkled beautifully, scattered in the velvety ocean above. Harry enjoyed the serenity of the sight as a gentle breeze brushed against his face and neck lightly through the open window. He couldn't help but feel at peace now that he was away from the Dursleys and gazing at the heavens while the wind whispered softly to him. Also, he was with his godfather again. True, he had only known him for a short amount of time but Harry felt as though he had known Sirius all his life. After uncovering the truth involving his parents, godfather, and Voldemort, Harry was offered a new life. Finally he would be able to live the wizard's life in the wizarding world.

He had left his tormentors behind and stepped forward into the world of which he really belonged. He now lived with his parents' friend happily and more freely. Harry smiled softly to himself. Finally things were starting to feel right. Harry could be himself, an ordinary teenage wizard. He laughed at that thought before sighing. He no longer had to fear his aunt and uncle and their stupid rules. The only thing he had to fear was the Dark Wizard that was out to do him in for some reason. Harry frowned. Why _was_ Lord Voldemort after him? The feeling of peace slowly turned to loneliness as his thoughts began to dwell on his parents.

"Something wrong, Harry?" A voice whispered softly into his ear. Harry jumped lightly then turned to find himself staring into a pair of dark eyes.

"Sirius…you scared me." Harry laughed a little at his reaction as he clutched his chest.

"So I've noticed." Sirius smiled a little. "Sorry about that mate, I didn't mean to."

"...Why are you up so late?" Harry smiled back.

"I could ask you the same question you know," Sirius replied, raising an eyebrow.

Harry looked away knowing Sirius was right but not sure if he wanted to talk about his thoughts that were on his parents.

"Hmm. I bet we have the same reason: couldn't sleep. Is that about right?" Sirius leaned against the windowsill, staring out at the sky.

"…Yeah. Couldn't sleep, that's it," Harry answered as he turned his back to the window and leaned against the wall.

"I remember when your father—," Sirius stopped as he felt Harry's eyes rest on him at the mention of James Potter. "I see. You were thinking about your parents, weren't you Harry?"

Sirius continued to stare out of the window as Harry's silence gushed the answer.

"Kind of. They're not the reason I couldn't sleep, though. I— it's just… I was thinking about Voldemort just now and then my parents…," Harry looked at the floor as the rest of his sentence got caught in his throat.

Sirius crossed his arms over the sill, waiting to see if Harry had anything else to say. After a while he spoke up to break the silence. "Is there anything you'd like to know about your parents?"

Harry's heart began to race as question after question chased each other in his mind. As each question was silently asked, Harry began to feel a certain emptiness and longing at the absence of his parents from his life. He knew it really wasn't his fault, yet…Harry sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked with concern, looking at the teen from the corner of his eye.

At the sound of his godfather's tone, Harry felt his heart clench lightly. The tone...the tone of concern. At the thought of his father talking to him with that tone, a stinging sensation made itself known in the back of his eye sockets, causing Harry's eyes to water a little.

"Not really, no," Harry answered, fighting back the urge to cry. He didn't want to cry now. Especially not in front of Sirius, of his father's best friend.

"You know—I don't want to make you talk if you don't want to, but know…I'm always available if you need an ear." Sirius spoke as if addressing the once gentle breeze, which had now stopped.

Harry nodded slowly, knowing that even if Sirius couldn't see him he would be able to feel it somehow.

"I don't believe, unless I am mistaken, that those muggles you lived with gave you any information on your parents?" Sirius asked with a tone of slight agitation.

"No…," Harry tried to blink away his now blurred vision.

"Or… proper care and affection," he more stated than asked.

Just as Harry closed his eyes to try to stop the tears that had begun to fall, he opened them in surprise as his body was pulled tightly against his godfather's. Harry noticed that this hug felt different from the ones he had received from Hermione or Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley. Sirius's embrace made Harry's heart feel fit to burst with an emotion he couldn't quite put a name to. He imagined this is what it might have felt like when his mother had held him close. His mother…

Harry clung to Sirius's robes lightly. It seemed that, perhaps just for the moment, Harry had no worries anymore. No feelings of sadness, loss, or regret. He felt happy. Safe. Wanted. Something he couldn't remember feeling before, or at least not all at once like now.

"I'm…sorry. I'm so sorry thatyou had to go to those muggles. _I_ should have been the secret keeper—no. I should have made Lily and James use Dumbledore. I—"

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you. No one does," Harry said as he laid his forehead against the man's chest to keep his face hidden.

Harry closed his eyes as Sirius pulled him from his body, even though Harry continued to cling to his robes. Sirius frowned at the sight of Harry's tears and also at the feeling of a sudden impulse to do more than just watch them. Harry sniffled then frowned for a second in curiosity as he felt his glasses being pulled from his face then opened his eyes in surprise once more as something soft caressed his cheek lightly.

Sirius shuddered lightly from within as the salty, yet sweet taste touched the tip of his tongue. Through his godson's tears, it seemed like he could taste the pain Harry felt. Harry closed his eyes once more, trying to keep hold of the feelings that now seemed to be stirring inside him. Before he could get his thoughts together his eyes flicked opened again as he felt something press against his lips. Sirius felt Harry's body stiffen slightly in surprise. When Harry began to relax Sirius pulled him a little closer, his hands on Harry's thin shoulders while his lips continued to explore his godson's. He could feel those green eyes that matched Lily's staring at him, though he could not make out the feelings or thoughts behind them.

Harry continued to stare at the blurry outline of his godfather, not sure how to react. He felt a little confused. A little excited. A little confused at the feeling of excitement and warmth that was now spreading from his stomach to his fingers and toes. Just as he began to close his eyes again, Sirius pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me—I shouldn't…," Sirius trailed off trying to hide his sudden embarrassment as he leaned back against the opened window once more, looking off to the side.

Harry ran the tip of his tongue over his lips lightly, tasting where his godfather had been.

"…Oh! Here…," Sirius handed Harry his glasses, looking anywhere but at him.

"Thank you." Harry fumbled slightly as he put them on.

As they stood there in a slightly awkward silence Harry began to feel like a piece of metal being pulled toward his magnetic godfather. He was confused about his feelings at that moment and a bit scared at what the feelings meant. Harry was snapped back from his racing thoughts to the present when his body took an involuntary step toward his godfather. He decided it didn't matter. He could figure out his feelings later, right now he was being drawn to Sirius and he felt warm and fuzzy all over the closer he got.

It was Sirius's turn to be surprised as Harry's arms wrapped around him in a hug and stood lightly on his tiptoes to give him an innocent kiss. Sirius blinked away the shock and held his godson close, one hand cradling Harry's head as he softly returned the kiss. Harry clung to Sirius's robes once more as he felt his body being steered toward his bed. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he fell into a sitting position. Sirius smiled at him then walked over to the side of the bed and sat down as well, leaning back against the headboard.

"Come here, Harry." Sirius commanded softly.

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine but he scooted closer to his godfather. Sirius leaned forward and grabbed Harry by his shoulders, pulling him to his body once more. He leaned back, holding Harry's head to his chest as he slid the bed covers into his reach with his foot. Harry blinked then snuggled closer as Sirius pulled the covers over his shoulders.

"You should try to get some sleep." Sirius whispered lightly against Harry's hair as he pulled the glasses from his face and set them next to his thigh.

Harry mumbled in agreement, suddenly aware of how tired he felt.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry closed his eyes, feeling his breathing falling into rhythm with his godfather's.

Just as he felt his body begin to relax he heard a loud, familiar snore in the distance. Slowly he opened his eyes, his body tingling all over as he stared into the darkness.

"Ugh. A dream? It…was just a dream?" Harry sighed as he rolled onto his back.

It was a weird dream, but for some reason it made Harry feel better about everything in general. But what had the kiss been about? Wondering if he should write to Hermione in the morning, he let what her possible answers could be drag him back to sleep.

-A Godfather's Kiss End-

_**x x x**_

**Author's Notes:** Yes. Just a one-shot. As I have said I rather like the idea of SiriusxHarry... it can be cute. When people aren't making it scary... or weird. D:


End file.
